


Pianino

by Amanda_Victoria



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piano
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Victoria/pseuds/Amanda_Victoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson obserwuje House grającego na pianinie i rozmyśla nad tym jak skomplikowanym stworzeniem jest jego parner. Jak skomplikowanym stworzeniem jest człowiek sam w sobie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pianino

Wilson siedzi na kanapie i patrzy na House'a grającego na pianinie. Mieszkanie mężczyzny nigdy nie wydawało się onkologowi przyjaznym miejscem. House zapełnił je swoim dystansem, nieufnością i tym specyficznym czymś, czego James wciąż nie potrafi nazwać. Patrząc na grającego przyjaciela, zaczyna rozumieć, że prawdziwym nieszczęściem w jego życiu było to, że każdy próbował go zmieniać, naprawiać i naprowadzać na właściwa drogę, a House jest House'em i każda próba zmiany doprowadziłaby do jego zniszczenia. James potrząsa głową i ponownie spogląda na siedzącego przy instrumencie mężczyznę.  
  
_Jego dłonie_. Dłonie lekarza, który uratował nimi niejedno istnienie, poorane bliznami chwil szaleństwa, jakich w jego życiu było niemało. Wielkie dłonie człowieka, który nie boi się pracy, ale także dłonie artysty. Rzemieślnika, który wydobywa spod klawiszy ich największe piękno – muzykę. W każdej nucie dało się rozpoznać emocje i Wilson jest wdzięczny, że może uczestniczyć w tym spektaklu, jakim jest poznawanie House'a przez słuchanie jego muzyki.  
  
_Jego usta_. Wygięte w w nieodgadnionej odmianie uśmiechu, znanej tylko jemu samemu. To nawet nie uśmiech, to zaledwie wygięcie ku górze kącików ust. Wilson jednak nigdy nie odważył się zapytać przyjaciela, co wywołało ten stan, co spowodowało, że zatwardziały realista, cynik i sceptyk zaczynał się uśmiechać. Mężczyźnie wystarczyło przeświadczenie, że House potrafi, zna i wie, jak to robić.  
  
_Jego oczy_. Chłodny błękit, w którym odbija się złożoność duszy jego przyjaciela i kochanka. Oczy, które potrafią powiedzieć tak wiele w łóżku, teraz patrzące gdzieś ponad rzeczywistość, odrywają się podobnie jak usta od jestestwa House'a i, będąc poza nim, przeżywają emocje, o jakich Wilson może tylko śnić. Oczy, które nie muszą patrzeć, by wiedzieć, jak kierować palce, które tworzą dźwięki tak niesamowite, że aż nierealne, by były udziałem ludzkiego tworzenia.  
  
_Jego dusza_. Rozpłatana na dwoje. Dwóch House'ów. Pierwszy - odpowiedzialny za cierpienie Wilsona, za jego strach i zwątpienie. Ten sam, który swoim szaleństwem leczy ludzi. Niereformowalny, uzależniony od bólu i walki z nim egocentryk. Drugi – do tej pory Wilsonowi nie znany. Twórca melodii, alternatywnego świata iluzji, gdzie kraina mlekiem i miodem płynie, a każdy dzień ma swoje szczęśliwe zakończenie.  
  
House człowiek, House maszyna, House bestia, House z sercem i bez serca. Tak wiele House'ów, że Wilson sam nie wie, który jest tym prawdziwym, tym jego jedynym. I nagle jak grom z jasnego nieba na mężczyznę spada olśnienie, że to wciąż ten sam House.  
\- Kocham cię – mówi.  
\- Wiem, chociaż wciąż nie rozumiem, dlaczego i za co – odpowiada.  
\- Dlatego, że jest cię tak wiele, House. Tak wiele, tak różnego.  
Nie otrzymuje odpowiedzi jakiej się spodziewał. Czegoś w stylu ciętej riposty lub pobłażliwego uśmiechu. Otrzymuje jedne z tych tajemniczych wygięć kącików ust, których zrozumienie  jest poza nim. Nie pozostaje mu więc nic innego, jak odwzajemnić się mu czymś podobnym, jednak bardziej Wilsonowym. Szerokim uśmiechem, odsłaniającym duszę.


End file.
